manas_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Nicagura
Survivor Nicaragua is the third season of Mana's Gen 2 of Survivor. Filimng took place between 4-11-13 and 5-1-13. 20 contestnats played in a battle of the sexes season. In the end James 'Karni' wound up beating AJ in a 5-4 jury vote. This season featured the Alien twist. Someone randomly from the winning tribe would be the 'alien' who would save someone from the losing tribe, nullfying all votes they happened to recive. This lead to a lot of blindsided and ended at the merge. This season had the infamous VL leak of Japan Castway Brendan who leaked info to his borther James, who denied this info, eventaully leading to one of the biggest tribal councils of the series, ending with James being removed from the game, but was still able to be a juror, whilst Brendan was banned from the group, VL, and will never be asked to return ever again. At the finale Andrea and AJ where deemed Co-Villains of the season. Christian wound up beating Dylan P. for the Fan Favorite award and he also wound up winning the Hero of The Season Award. Weber won Mana's Favorite Castway due to his impressive story arc during the season, while Dylan won the Robbed Goddess Award Season Description The season began with 20 contestants split up into two tribes. These tribes where split up by gender making the casting process one of the more diffcult ones. Lisa and Kimmiko returned to play on the girls tribe, while Eddie and Emerson returned for the guys. The places 7th, 20th, 12th, and 3rd respectivly. on La Flor was the girls, and on Espada was the guys. Easily the girls where destroyed drawing rocks during there first tribal and never won a single challenge until the swap at the final 16. There 3 people from each side where swapped leading to a contuined distruction of La Flor. On the 18th Vitrual day there was a Double Tribal council where Eddie was blindsided out of Espada, and Snow was blindsided on La FLor. Eddie would always be known as a 2 time scwered over contestant, and Snow lost her power. At the Final 11 the jury was to stat and La Flor lost another challenge where only JG, Weber, and Sassandrea where left. Because of Sass being saved by the alien her vote was all that mattered leading to the blindside of JG and the start for a merge long man hunt for Weber. Coming in orginally into the merge it seemd the guys where fucked but thanks to a united front by the old Esapda and a last minute descion they wound up blindsidng the frontrunner of the compition, Dylan. Following that major blindside James was removed from the game, sparing Weber form an untimly blindside. As te merge contintued it became a constant joke of Lisa finding idols and then wasting them, But what followed was a VERY disfunctional pagoning of the orginal La Flor's 3 remaining woman that lead to 2 ties and one rock pull. Sassandrea, Lisa, and Andrea where all taken out leaving Weber all alone and allielless. Weber manged to find the HII, the last one possbile and manged to play it, however his plan to blindside the eventual winner Karni failed thanks to AJ who threw a vote on Christian. Because of this Chistian wound up getting blindsided out in another crazy tribal of the season. At the Finale Weber failed to win his way any further and got eliminated for 4th, unable to break the power 3 guys allaince. Karni and AJ wound up sticking together to the end, despite how much bashing AJ received at ponderosa, the vote was very close leading to Karni winnig in a close 5-4 vote. The Players Episode Titles Voting Table Returning Players Snow returned for Survivor:Rocky Mountain and placed 2nd. Andrea and Christian returned for Survivor:BloodvsWater and placed 19th and 7th Respectivly. Weber returned for Survivor:Egypt and placed ?